Lightning
by InfamousAuthor7
Summary: When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life, I know that it's a little bit frightening, we might as well be playing with lightning.


Chapter 1

**You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat, **

**Someone stole all the air so I can't speak**

I couldn't freaking believe it.

As the plane that I had been sitting on for hours finally touched down in Port Angeles, I just couldn't freaking believe it. I couldn't believe that my parents were moving out of the country and I couldn't believe that they were sending me to live in La Push. It was the small town that my father grew up in and when I refused to leave the country with them he had decided to send me to live with his brother. An uncle that I hadn't seen or heard from in years. How my father had managed to get him to agree to let me live with him was beyond me, but yet unfortunately, here I was about to move into this godforsaken town for God knows how long.

I followed the mob of people who were pushing and shoving their way off the plane. I wasn't sure where I was going except for the fact that I was supposed to meet my cousin at baggage claim. I had never actually met my cousin- we had only spoken on the phone a few times- but he told me I would immediately know who he was. I wasn't sure what he meant but I figured it was best not to ask.

I craned my neck to see over the people who were much taller than me to find my cousin; within seconds I understood what he meant when he said I would have no problem finding him. He was standing in the middle of airport with a poster board that was probably the same size as me that read SCARLETT, WELCOME TO LA PUSH. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and the crimson red blush staining my cheeks. I kept my head down and crept my way through the crowds of people towards him, making sure that no one realized I was the person he was looking for.

"Jacob?" I asked when I close enough for him to hear, "Jacob Black?"

His eyes found mine and his face split into a huge grin, "Scarlett?"

I nodded. Moving quicker than I could have anticipated, he tossed the poster board to the person that was standing next to him, and rushed towards me to pull me into a hug. I clung to him as he spun me around, terrified that he would let go, and I would go flying.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" He said as he set me down.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm; it felt nice to be welcome. "It's nice to meet you, too. I can't believe it only took seventeen years to meet my cousin."

He laughed, a loud, booming laugh that cause a few people to turn and stare, "It's pretty sad that we haven't met before this but better late than never, right?"

"Right. Thanks for picking me up, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it; I was glad to do it. Just let me grab your suitcases and we'll head home." He moved so that I could finally see the friend that came with him, "This is my friend, Quil, he'll wait with you while I grab your bags." Before I could say anything he was gone.

"Does he always move this fast?" I asked Quil. Watching him, I noticed how similar he and Jacob looked. They had the same russet skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Even though Jacob was clearly taller, they were both huge and extremely well built. I would've thought that they were brothers instead of friends.

He cracked a smile, "Usually, but I'm faster." He winked at me, "So, this is your first time to La Push, huh?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"What brings you here?"

"My parents are moving out of the country and I didn't want to move with them."

"Whoa, why are they leaving the country?"

"My dad's in the military and he's been stationed in Germany."

"Well, don't worry. La Push is _way_ better than Germany."

"And why is that?"

"Simple. I'm here." Again, he winked at me.

Before I had a chance to say anything Jacob was standing next to me both of the suitcases in each hand.

"Dude, you better not be flirting with my cousin." He snapped. A small glare on his face.

"You know I wouldn't do that, man," Quil said holding his hands up in mock surrender, "It the other guys that you should be worried about."

"Other guys?" I asked.

"Some of our friends," Jacob explained, "You'll meet them later at the bonfire. If you want to go that is."

I shrugged, "Sure." I had nothing better to do while I was here and I figured it would make my life here a little better if I made some friends.

"Great!" He said, "Now, let's get out of here."

I followed Jacob and Quil towards my new home.

XXX

La push was a lot…different than I was expecting. For starters, it was so _small._ Sure, I had been expecting to live in a small town but there was _nothing_ here. The few houses that I saw looked more like shacks than anything and seemed to be miles about from each other.

Jacob's house was small- although not as small as some of the houses we passed by in the car- there were only three bedrooms; mine was about the size of a closet. Although I was extremely grateful that Jacob and Uncle Billy were letting me stay I couldn't imagine how we were all going to live in the same house. Uncle Billy wasn't home when we finally reached the house to drop off my suitcases but Jacob said I would see him at the bonfire tonight. He mentioned a person named Charlie but at the moment I couldn't remember who he was.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Jacob as we exited the house. Quil trailed behind us.

"Sam and Emily's. That's where we normally hangout. You'll meet the rest of the guys there." He explained.

"Aren't we going to drive there?" I wondered.

"Nah, it's not a far walk. It's only about a mile away."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, if you get tired I'll carry you." Quil smirked.

Suddenly, Jacob turned around and swung his fist. I watched in horror as it slammed into Quil's jaw.

I let out a small scream, "Jacob!"

Quil, however, was laughing, "Geez, Jacob, I was just kidding. There's no need to be so violent."

Jacob growled, "Scarlett's off limits."

Ignoring his comment I faced Quil, "Are you okay?" I reached up to cup his jaw in my hands. Although as I studied his features it looked like his face had never been hit. There was no bruise forming and his skin was hardly even pink.

"Of course," He said shaking his jaw out of my hand. "I've had a lot worse than that. No damage done."

I wanted to probe him for answers but since we had only just met I decided to keep my mouth shut.

We finished the walk to Sam and Emily's in silence. Even though Jacob and Quil didn't seem angry with each other, they kept their distance.r. I was grateful to see a small gray house finally come into view.

When we finally reached the house Jacob grabbed my arm, "Before we go inside there's a few things I want to tell you: One, don't stare at Emily, it bothers Sam and two, don't let the guys push you around. They can be rough but if they give you a hard time, I'll take care of them, okay?"

I nodded, suddenly more nervous than I thought I would be.

"Brace yourself." Quil smiled at me.

Together we walked up the porch steps; both boys on each side of me. Quil opened the door and Jacob stepped inside first.

"It's about time, Jake, I was starting to think you were never going to show up!" A voice rang out.

"Seth, I told you I was going to pick up my cousin at the airport!" Jacob said.

"Oh, right! Where is she?"

I figured that was my cue so I slowly stepped inside the house. My nerves now out of control.

I gasped at what I saw. There were five incredibly enormous boys that looked exactly like Jacob and Quil. I was amazed at how similar every single one of boys looked. There had to be something in the water in this town; no normal person looked like them.

"Guys, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, these are the guys," Jacob introduced us.

"Hello." I whispered, staring down at my feet.

"I know it can seem overwhelming but I promise we're not as scary as we look," One of the guys- the only one who seemed as big as Jacob- walked over to me and held out his hand, "I'm Sam. And this is my fiancée, Emily." She moved from behind Sam and I immediately understood why Jacob told me not to stare. Along the right half of her face and body were long, bright red scars. I turned away quickly and made a mental note to ask Jacob what happened to her.

I shook his hand, surprised at how incredibly hot it felt, "Thank you for letting me come over."

"No problem. As long as you're in La Push you'll be welcome here." Emily told me.

I smiled. I hadn't been expecting everyone to be so nice.

"Hey, I'm Seth!" I jumped at the sudden site of a boy in front of me.

"I'm Scarlett." I said when I caught my breath.

"It's great to finally meet you! Jacob's been talking about you coming for weeks now! He's so excited that you're here!" I laughed as Jacob blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, too. And I'm glad I'm here too, everyone is so much nicer than I thought they were going to be." I said being honest.

"Not everyone," Seth leaned in close so he could whisper to me, "Stay away from Paul, he's got one hell of a temper!" He smirked at me. I watched as something flew threw the air and slammed into the back of Seth's head, "Ouch! What the hell?"

"What did you just say?" Another boy- I was assuming he was Paul- snarled at Seth.

"Nothing, I was just making friendly conversation with the new girl." Seth gave him a crazy grin.

"You better keep your mouth shut about me, kid, or you're going to regret it." He growled.

"Paul." Sam snapped in a warning tone, "Watch it."

Paul glared at Sam but remained silent.

"Don't mind his rudeness, you'll get used to it." Another boy spoke up, "I'm Jared."

"Nice to meet you." I said. I had no idea how I was going to be able to keep all these boys straight.

"Don't worry you'll be able to tell us all apart soon," The only boy whose name I didn't know stood up and made his way towards me, "We're pretty different once you get to know us. I'm Embry." He was the only other one besides Sam that offered his hand to me.

"I'm Scarlett, but I'm assuming you already knew that." I took hold of his hand and looked up to smile at him. When my eyes met his everything changed. His mouth fell open and he was staring at me with a look of complete love and adoration. I suddenly felt very drawn to this boy; I had the need to know everything about him.

"Embry?" Jacob said. After no reply, he yelled, "Embry!"

Embry jumped and tore his gaze away from mine. An empty feeling settled inside of me.

"What?" He growled at Jacob.

"Holy crap!" Seth shouted, "I think Embry imp-" Before he could finish his sentence Jared swung his hand over Seth's mouth.

"Tell me you didn't," Jacob snarled at his friend, "Not on my cousin."

"You know we can't control it." Embry said.

"You son of a bitch," Jacob growled. I watched as his body started to shake violently, "I'm going to kill you."

Embry was suddenly in front of me, "Calm down, Jake."

"She's my cousin!" Jake shouted, "How could you?" I peaked around Embry's shoulder to see Jacob's shaking getting worse.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I cried, extremely worried.

"Stay back, Scarlett," Embry warned, "Stop it, Jake, before you hurt her."

"She's not the one I'm going to hurt." Jake snapped. He looked like he was going to lunge at Embry but Sam stepped in before he could.

"Both of you, outside now!" He ordered. He grabbed each of them by the collar of their shirts and dragged them out the front door.

It was deathly quiet after they were gone. Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Emily were all staring at me.

"Will someone explain to me what just happened?" I questioned.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I wrote it a whim so I'm not sure how it turned out! This is a story that I have been thinking about for a while now and it would be great to have some feedback! So please R&R! The more you review, the faster I'll update! :)

Thanks,

InfamousAuthor7


End file.
